Yu-gi-oh 5d's Christmas special: Battle on Christmas Eve
by mcdinh
Summary: Christmas is almost here, and the Team 5D's are getting ready for the Christmas Party. But then, they encounter a girl name Yuna, who is from the Elemental Darkness, and is trying to stop the company from destroying the world. Can the Team 5D's stop the Elemental Darkness? More importantly, can they trust Yuna?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi guys! Good to see you. As you can see, I'm doing a Yu-Gi-oh 5D's Christmas story, Some of you may be wondering why am I creating this story during the summer, or why create the chrismas story for yugioh 5ds. Well first of all, the idea came up in my mind all of the sudden. If possible, I would like to finish this story by Christmas. But I'm not making any promise, so don't expect that to happen. Second, I feel like every anime should have a Christmas story so I think Yugioh 5Ds would be a good start. So I'm hoping that you guys will come to read and love this story. I'll do my best to make it happen. ;)**

**Summary: This story will take place after the WRGP Tournament and before Team 5Ds encounter Z-one. It's few days before Chrismas and the Team 5Ds decided to get together and have a Christmas Party at the Poppo Time Garage. Meanwhile, a new enemy appeared in a uknown company called Elemental Darkness, where they gather people with supernatural powers. The leader of the company decided to create a world fill with darkness and to do that, he has a special card to complete that task. However, his member, Yuna, stole that card away from him to prevent him from doing that horrible stuff and escape, leading him to let his minions to capture her. Later, Team 5Ds encounter Yuna and decide to stop the Elemental Darkness from creating a world of darkness. The only question is, can they trust Yuna? There will be romance happening, YuseixAki, CrowxOc, etc.**

**Disclaimer: By the way, I do not own Yugioh 5Ds. I only own my created characters, story, and cards, such as Yuna, people of the Elemental Darkness Company, and so on. Please enjoy. Don't forget read and review! ;)**

**Yu-gi-oh 5D'S Chrismas Special: Battle of Darkness on Chrismas Eve**

**Chapter 1**

**Encounter**

Elemental Darkness Company

In the unknown region, somewhere faraway from New Domino City, there is a tall, black tower named Elemental Darkness Company. In this place, there are different kinds of people with different kind of power, such as mind readers, supernatural strength, healers, and so on. Some people are in training to control their powers, others are doing some kind of experiments, and the rest are working on a machine for a special purpose. What all of these people have in common is that they are all duelist, each have their own deck based on different kind of elements. No one outside of the Elemental Darkness Company seem to know about this place, so most of the members are not too worried about getting caught on doing illegal stuffs. Everything seem to be peaceful as ever. That is...until the alarm goes off.

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" As the alarm goes off. People started to run off in panic, and the securities have arrive to see what was going on. Meanwhile, an man, possibly in his forties or fifties, was standing on the rooftop, observing what was going on. He was wearing a black cape with a hood covering his face to make it unrevealing. Just then, another hooded figure came running to the rooftop, only it's a seventeen year old teenage boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He kneeled down to the hooded man.

The boy brought up the news, "Sir, something happened in the laboratory."

"What is it, Terry?" the hooded man asked angrily.

The boy, now known as Terry, replied, "Someone has stolen the special card that you have from the machine that we are working on."

"Any idea who that thief is?" the hooded man asked.

"Yes...it was...it was," Terry stuttered, not wanting to reveal the name.

"SPEAK UP! WHO STOLE THAT CARD?!" the hooded man shouted at Terry.

"It was Yuna!" Terry yelped, "Yuna stole the card and escaped."

"So...she has the guts to steal that card and escaped." The hooded man turned away from Terry.

"Master Reiga," Terry said, "What should we do?"

"I'll have you and two other people go after her," the hooded man, now known as Reiga, answered, "Bring her back along with the card. Do it, no matter what it takes!"

"Y-yes sir," Terry reluctantly said and walked away. He then muttered, "Yuna...why?"

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back inside the tower, a seventeen year old girl came running with the card in her hand. She has a long jet black hair that runs down to her waist and ocean blue eyes. She is wearing a black jacket and black pants with blue outlines all over. The girl, which we already know as Yuna, heard the security guards screaming so she put the card into her breast pocket and hid behind the walls. The security guards came running.

"Did you find her?" one of them asked.

"No, not yet," another said, "Keep on looking." The guards split up.

Yuna run toward another direction and kept on running from doors to doors and walls to walls, hoping to find the exit. All of sudden, she is in front of the glass window. From below, it is about eight stories high. Shit, Yuna thought, dead end.

"FREEZE!" a voice appeared. Yuna turned around and saw that she was surrounded by the security guards with guns pointing at her, "We got you surrounded. Just give up the card and hold your hands in the air. That way, no one needs to get hurt."

Yuna stepped back. Not a chance, she thought. She looked at the window and then back at the guards. This is do or die. Yuna ran towards to the glass window and jumped out, breaking the glass. She use her arms to cover her face from preventing glass going through her face. She then started falling.

"Holy shit!" one of the guards yelled, "Is she crazy?!"

Maybe not. Yuna held out her arms as she was falling and released a metal claw from her jacket. The claw grabbed on to the side of the building and made the screeching sounds. The claw continued to hold on to the building, until Yuna made it safely to the ground. She put the claw away and spotted her black duel runner with blue outline designs on them. She hurried to her duel runner, put on her black helmet, and drove away. The guards have lost track of her.

Xxxxxx

New Domino City

In this city, everything seem peaceful. Everyone seem to be really excited for one reason. It's almost Christmas Day. Everyone in the New Domino Cityhave gather around the shopping plaza to buy gifts for their family, friends, and love ones. Every stores and cafes are decorated in Christmas decoration. Kids also went in line to see Santa and tell him what they want for Christmas. There are even volunteers who came to the plaza to create the Christmas tree. Everyone seems to be having a fun time. Everyone...especially our hero in the New Domino City.

Suddenly, a red duel runner came by and parked at the front of the shopping plaza. The duelist then took of his red helmet, which revealed his spiky raven hair with golden highlights (his hair kinda looks like an upside down crab.) He got out of his duel runner and walked to the jewelry store. By then, he started looking around and spotted what he was looking for.

"How may I help you sir?" One of the employee asked him.

"Yes," the raven hair duelist, name Yusei, answered, "I would like to get this one please." He pointed to the silver rose pendant with red gems around each petal. It started to glistened.

"All right then," the employee took the rose pendant out of the case and told Yusei to come to the check out line. By then, he already paid for the pendant and the employee put the pendantin the jewelry box and then put it into the gift bag. "You seemed to make a good choice today. Is this pendant is for someone special?"

Yusei blushed at that thought, "Uh, no, I mean, this is for a special friend of mine." He wished he could say something else other than that.

The employee smiled, "Well, I'm sure whoever receives it will be very happy." Yusei thanked the employee and left the jewelry store.

Just then, Yusei spotted a black duel runner with wings parked next to his red duel runner. He recognize his friend, Crow, who has spiky, orange hair and gray eyes.

"Yo, Yusei!" Crow called out.

"Yo, Crow," Yusei smiled and gave a high-five and a hand gesture to his best friend, "You got everything we need."

"Yep," Crow answered and pointed to a couple of bags behind his duel runner, "That's basically everything we need for the Christmas party. One of my favorite time of the year."

"Yeah, definetly," Yusei nodded. He thought back at the time when he, Crow, and his other best friend, Jack, were celebrating Christmas time as kids at the orphanage. They would help their foster mother, Martha, to to decorate the Christmas tree and enjoy the great feast along with other children. The best part would be giving out presents. Although the presents they gave out were usually not perfect, each and every one of them are the gifts of joy that would make everyone happy.

"Where's Jack anyway!" Yusei asked.

Crow sighed, "Honestly, I have no idea. Either he's slacking off at the garage or drinking that disgusting coffee at the cafe. He could've at least help out."

Crow then noticed the gift bag Yusei is holding, "Hey, what's that?"

Yusei saw Crow pointing at the gift bag, so he hide it behind him, "What's what?"

Crow smirked, "That bag you're holding. It looks like you've been to a jewelry store," Crow thought for a moment and gasped, giving Yusei an evil grin, " Don't tell me that gift is for...Aki."

That got Yusei to blush in fifty shades of red.

"Hah, I knew it! I knew you would have feelings for her!" Before Crow can tease Yusei anymore about his lovey dovey feelings, Yusei angrily punched Crow in the stomach.

"Ow!" Crow groaned holding his stomach, "Why did you do that?!" He knew Yusei wouldn't punched his best friend like that, nor to anyone else. So why would he do that?

Yusei angrily sighed, "Anyway let's head back. We still got a lot of work to doin the garage."

Yusei and Crow both mounted on their duel runners and headed on the highway. Moments later, a black duel runner with blue rims trailed behind them. The person riding on it is wearing black jacket and black pants with blue outlines on them and is also wearing black helmet with the dark screen so his face won't be shown. He flashes the blinker on his duel runner.

Yusei and Crow took notice of this and looked at each other.

"Hey, Yusei," Crow yelled, " It looks like this guy is itching for a duel!"

Yusei looked back at the mysterious duelist and agreed, "Doesn't look like he's going to take no as an answer. Mind if I handle this Crow?"

Crow nodded, "I don't see why not."

"Alright then," Yusei activated the speed world.

"Duel mode. Engaged, auto pilot standby. Awaiting central grid official authorization. Authorization complete. All non combat vehicle please leave the combat lane," the computerized voice said. Both Yusei and the mysterious duelist leave from the highway to the combat lane with Crow trailing behind them.

"Activate the speed world 2 field spell!" Both duelist said in unison, "Riding duel...Acceleration!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Phew! Hi guys, I'm back to my story. Yes, I know it's not Christmas Time yet, but I still need to get a head start on it. School has started last week for me and I have to deal with college applications and stuff. Anyway, here in this chapter... IT'S TIME TO DUEL! Btw, this is my first time writing about the duel and to be honest, it's really difficult for me because I have to know some of the cards' effect and stuff. I got really dizzy after trying to make this duel perfect. If you think you can help me make this duel better, please go ahead and review here so I can revise and edit. Enjoy and don't forget R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5Ds. I only own my ocs such as Yuna.**

Chapter 2

Speed Chase

"Riding Duel... Acceleration!"

Both Yusei and the mysterious duelist accelerated their duel runners to the combat lanes with Crow trailing behind them.

**Mysterious duelist's LP: 4000 SC: 0 Yusei's LP: 4000 SC: 0**

"I'll go first," the mysterious duelist said as he draw a card, "I summon Defender of the Ice Barrier (ATK 200, DEF 1600) in defense mode." An yellowish fox like monster with ice armor appeared next to the mysterious duelist. "Because I summoned an Ice Barrier Monster on the field, I can special summon this monster. Appear, Prior of the Ice Barrier (ATK 1000, DEF 400)!" A man with white robe and a blue cape appeared.

Yusei stared at both of the monsters in amaze, "Two monsters in one turn?!" Not that this is his first time seeing this, but still...

"I can't attack on the first turn, so instead, I placed two cards face down and end my turn," the mysterious duelist signaled to Yusei that his turned end.

"Yusei!" Crow yelled behind Yusei, "I think you need to be careful of this guy. I'm not too sure of myself, but I think he's using an Ice Barrier."

Yusei nodded, "I think so too. What's special about Ice Barrier deck is that it's basically focused on defense. If he's using that kind of deck, then I might as well play along.

**Mysterious duelist's SC: 1, Yusei's SC: 1**

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei drew his card, "I summon Speed Warrior (ATK 900, DEF 400) in attack mode. I activated it's effect by doubling it's attack."

Speed warrior (ATK 1800). "Now, Speed Warrior, attack Prior of the Ice Barrier with Hypersonic Slash!" Speed Warrior started charging at Prior of the Ice Barrier.

"Not in this case," the mysterious duelist smirked behind his helmet, "I activate Defender of the Ice Barrier's effect. Since I have at least one more Ice Barrier monster on the field, Defender of the Ice Barrier's effect prevents the opponent's monster with the attack higher or equal to it's defense from attacking."

"Tsk, I placed three cards face down and end my turn," Yusei said, "I knew it, he is using Ice Barrier Deck. Not only that, he's good at using them."

**Mysterious Duelist' SC: 2, Yusei SC: 2**

"It's my turn! Draw!" the mysterious duelist shouted, "I summon Warlock of the Ice Barrier. Now I tune my level 3 Defender and level 3 Warlock of the Ice Barriers. _In the mist of the snow storm, let the guardians lead the way! Let the bonds show the power of ice! Synchro Summon! Roar, Dewlorn, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier_ (ATK 2000, DEF 1400)!" Suddenly, a blue armor tiger appeared on the field and growled at Yusei.

"What in the-?! That thing is huge!" Crow shouted.

As Dewlorn's roar echoed in his ear, Yusei gribbed the handle of his duel runner tightly, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Now, Dewlorn, attack Speed Warrior with Ice Claw!" Dewlorn ferociously charged at the Speed Warrior.

"I activate a continuous trap card!" one of the cards on Yusei's flipped up on his field, "Scrap Iron Scarecrow, which allows me to negate the monster's attack!"

"Activating a trap card," the mysterious duelist said.

"What?!" Yusei shockingly shouted.

"Seven Tools of the Bandit. When a trap card is activated, I sacrifice 1000 life points to negate and destroy that trap card." Scrap Iron Scarecrow was removed from the field, at the same time when Dewlorn, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier destroy Speed Warrior. When that happens, Yusei felt the pressure from Dewlorn's attack and nearly lost contol of his duel runner.

"Arrgh!" Yusei moaned.

"Yusei!" Crow worriedly shouted to his friend, "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah," Yusei gritted his teeth, "Damn. Somehow, his attack dealt a real damage." _Somehow,_ he thought,_ this guy is different from other duelist, but I don't know why._

**Mysterious Duelist LP: 3000, Yusei LP: 2900**

"Aren't you at risk because you just sacrfice your life points by that 'much'?!" Yusei yelled at the mysterious duelist.

"That is true," he agreed, "But I still have other strategies to use. I place one card face down and end my turn."

_Dammit, I can't use Scrape Iron Scarecrow anymore_, Yusei thought, _but..._

**Mysterious duelist's SC: 3 Yusei's SC: 3**

"I draw!" Yusei shouted, "I summon Junk Synchron (ATK 1300, DEF 500) in attack position. By activating it's effect, I can bring back Speed Warrior from the graveyard," he continues.

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron, level 2 Speed Warrior. Gather stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior (ATK 2300, DEF 1800)" Yusei shouts as a purple robot with gray scarf appeared, "Junk Warrior, attack Dewlorn, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier with Iron Fist!" Junk Warrior destroyed Dewlorn.

"Trap Card activated!" the mysterious duelist shouted, "Rainbow Life. Once I discard a card, I gain life points instead of losing it from the damage taken."

**Mysterious Duelist LP: 3300**

"I-I end my turn," Yusei stuttered and gritted his teeth.

**Mysterious duelist's SC: 4, Yusei's SC: 4**

"My turn. Draw," the mysterious duelist said, "I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier (ATK 1600, DEF 1600). Once per turn, I can send one of my Ice Barrier monsters from my hand to the graveyard."

"Now," he continues, "By activating Pior of the Ice Barrier's effect, I can special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my graveyard. Appear now, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (ATK 2700, DEF 2700)" A bald man with a glowing blue, left hand, wearing gray tunic appeared.

Yusei's eyes widened, "If I remeber correctly, General Gantala can summon another Ice Barrier monter from the graveyard once per turn. You purposely discard that card to the graveyard so you can revive it and later activate its effect."

"That's right, but first things first. Now, General Gantala, attack his Junk Warrior!" General Gantala shattered the Junk Warrior with his fist.

**Yusei's LP: 2500**

"Trap card activate!" Yusei shouted, "Once a monster was destroyed, I can use this card to special summon Junk Warrior from my graveyard back to the field." A circle of white line shine, revealing Junk Warrior.

"Tsk," the mysterious duelist clicked his tongue, "I activate General Gantala's effect to revive one of my Ice Barrier monsters from the graveyard. Appear now, Dewlorn, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier (ATK 2000, DEF 1400)!" Dewlorn has revived on the field, "I place on card face down and end my turn."

**Mysterious Duelist SC: 5, Yusei's SC: 5**

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei drew his card from his slot, "I summon Turbo Synchron (ATK 100, DEF 500) in attack mode!" A small green robot appeared beside Yusei.

"Now, I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron and level five Junk Warrior. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior (ATK 2500, DEF 1500)!" A giant red robot appeared.

"Turbo Warrior, attack General Gantala of the Ice Barrier!" Turbo Warrior charged at General Gantala.

"By the way," Yusei continues, "Once Turbo Warrior starts attacking another monster, its effect cause General Gantala's attack points to be halved." General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (ATK 1350, DEF 2700).

"Trap card activate!" he mysterious duelist shouted, "Mirror Force! Once your monster starts to attack, all attack position monsters you control will be destroyed." Walls of mirror in front of Turbo Warrior and block its attack. Turbo Warrior perished.

"Then, I'll face one card face down and end my turn," Yusei looked through his screen on his duel runner. _Damn_, he thought,_ this guy is serious when it comes to dueling. I'm praying that I can get through this with my face down card on the field._

**Mysterious duelist SC: 6 Yusei's SC: 6**

"My turn! Draw!" he shouted, "Now, I'll activate Dewlorn's effect. Once per turn, I can return any number of face-up cards on the field back to my hand. Each card returned to my will increase Dewlorn's attack by 500 points." The mysterious duelist returned Pior of the Ice Barrier, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier, and Strategist of the Ice Barrier to his hand, which causes Dewlorn to increase its attack. Dewlorn of the Ice Barrier (ATK 3500, DEF 1400)

Crow's eyes widened, "Damn! 3500 attack points?! That's more than enough to wipe Yusei out!"

"Since you have no monster on your field, I will let Dewlorn attack you directly. Go! Ice Fang Attack!"

Dewlorn charged up to Yusei and was ready to take a bite out of him. Despite seeing the ferocious look from the tiger monster, Yusei was not ready to throw in the towels.

"Trap card, activate! Half Shield!" he shouted," Any battle damage I take will reduce to half!"

**Yusei's LP: 750**

Despite using a trap card to save himself, Dewlorn bite Yusei on his left shoulder. Yusei screamed in pain and clutched his shoulder. His shoulder somehow feel cold as ice, and as he examined it, he gasped. Part of his arm was _literally_ covered in ice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he angrily shouted to the mysterious duelist.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Crow asked driving behind him, not knowing what happened until he saw Yusei's left shoulder. The orange hair duelist gritted his teeth and glare at the mysterious duelist, "What the hell did you do to him?"

The mysterious duelist snickered, "Nothing much except letting my monster turning him into ice. Well, how does that feel from getting bitten and "frozen" from my duel monster..._Fudo Yusei_?"

Yusei became surprised when the mysterious duelist knew his name, despite not telling him that. But he ignored the question, "I knew there was something strange about you. Are you a psychic duelist?"

That got the mysterious duelist to grin and smirk at him, "You're right about that. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Before Yusei can say anything, Crow butted in, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it. I'll kick your ass for that. This is what you get for hurting my friend."

"Wait, Crow," Yusei interrupted.

"What now Yusei?" Crow snapped, "Can't you see what he did to you?"

Yusei nodded, "But this duel is going. Besides, I still have some tricks in my sleeves to turn this around."

Crow sighed and backed away from the duel, "Fine, but be careful there."

"I would like to see you try to make a comeback," the psychic duelist said, "I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

**Mysterious duelist's SC: 7, Yusei's SC:7**

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei drew a card, "I one of my speed spell card, Summon Speeder! With this, I'll remove two speed counters and special summon a level 4 monster form my hand. Now I summon, Justice Bringer! (Atk, 1700, def 1000)" A man with golden armor appeared next to Yusei.

**Yusei's SC: 5**

"I'll also summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode (ATK 1600, DEF 800)," he continues, "Now, I'm tuning my level four Justice Bringer and level 4 Hyper Synchron. _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon_ (ATK 2500, DEF 2000)!"

The psychic duelist stared at the white dragon in amaze, "His ace monster, Stardust Dragon."

"Now," Yusei continued, "because of Hyper Synchron's ability, Stardust dragon's powers up by 800." Stardust Dragon (ATK 3300).

"Stardust Dragon, attack Dewlorn of the Ice Barrier with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei orders. The Stardust Dragon shoots out a stream of white light at Dewlorn, leaving it to perished.

**Mysterious Duelist's LP: 2000**

"All right, Yusei!" Crow cheered, "You managed to turn the table around!"

Yusei smiled, "Now, how does that feel?"

The mysterious duelist smiled at Yusei, "I'm really impressed by your skills. Honestly, you're the second duelist to be able to impressed me. However, this isn't the end just yet."

Yusei looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Just because you have your ace monster on your side, doesn't mean you'll turn things around," he remarked.

"Then we'll see about that," Yusei replied, "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

**Mysterious duelist's SC:8, Yusei's SC: 6**

"My turn! Draw!" As the mysterious duelist drew a card, a white light flashed on the mysterious duelist's screen of the helmet. Yusei managed to catch the glimpse of that duelist's ocean blue eyes, which surprise him. Somehow, his eyes looks more like...more like a girl's eyes.

"I'll use the speed spell overboost to gain four speed counters," he...or she continues.

**Mysterious duelist's SC: 12**

"Now I'll use the speed spell monster reborn to summon my previous monster from the graveyard. Appear now, Dewlorn of the Ice Barrier!" Dewlorn returned to the field.

"Then, I'll summon another monster, Fishborg Blaster (ATK 100, DEF 200). Now, I'll tune my level 6 Dewlorn of the Ice Barrier and level 1 Fishborg. _Snow breezing on the winter night. Through the freezing mountain, let the true guardian of ice reveal itself. Synchro Summon. Rise, Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier _(ATK 2500, DEF 1700)!" A bluish silver dragon with red orange eyes appeared soaring through the field.

Both Yusei and Crow stared at her dragon in amaze, "Woah," muttered Crow, "Check that out!"

"Now, activating Gungir's effect," the mysterious duelist continues, "I can discard up to two cards to destroy the same number of cards from your field. The first one will be that face down card."

Yusei was forced to remove the face down card from play.

"Next, I'll destroy another card. And that card will be... your Stardust Dragon!" She pointed at the Yusei's dragon and let perished from the field.

"Stardust!" Yusei cried out.

"Heh," the psychic duelist chuckled, "I managed to remove your Stardust Dragon from play. Now you have no monsters on your field."

She pointed at Yusei, "Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, attack him direct-"

BOOM!

A random fireball appeared and exploded in front of them. Yusei, Crow, and the mysterious duelist were forced to pull the brakes on their duel runners.

"Woah!" Crow yelled, "What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know," Yusei answered, "Whatever that was, it definitely wasn't an accident."

The mysterious duelist looked around and her eyes widened. On top of one of the buildings, she saw a hooded man with a crest on his arm that looks like the spellbinding circle, only it has various symbols of elements on it. Water, earth, fire, wind, and so on.

Damn, he thought, he's here. The mysterious duelist returns the Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier back to the card.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Crow shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I'm ending the duel here," she turned toward to Yusei, "I'll call this a draw." The mysterious duelist then drove away.

"What was that about?" Yusei wondered. Suddenly, he saw three more black duel runners, passed by him.

"What in the-?! Great," Crow sighed, "First, we encounter a psychic duelist. Second, you were almost beaten by him. Third, we encounter three more? What the heck is going on?"

Suddenly, their signer marks started glowing, resulting their arms throbbing.

"What?! Why is our marks started glowing?" Crow held his arm in pain.

Yusei looked at the four duelists, "Could it be that they're the reason why our marks are glowing?"

Crow look at the chase scene, "Let's go find out!"

Yusei nodded. He and Crow started revving their duel runners again, trailing behind the other four.

XXXX

Meanwhile, at Café la Green...

Jack Atlas was at the table at the patio drinking his favorite coffee, when all of the sudden, his Signer Mark on his arm started throbbing. Jack ended up dropping his cup of coffee on the floor, hissing in pain. When he looked up, he saw one, no two, three, _four,_ duel runners passing by.

"What in the-?! What is this, some kind of speed chase?" Jack asked himself. Seconds later, he saw Yusei and Crow on their duel runners, chasing after them. Neither of them seem to notice Jack.

"Yusei, Crow... What are they doing? Why are they chasing these guys?" Jack continues to at his two friends disappearing in his sight and exited the Café. By then, he put on his helmet, hopped on to his duel runner, and drove after them.

"Might as well go after them."

XXXX

Meanwhile... at the shopping Plaza.

An seventeen year old burgundy hair girl, Aki, is shopping with the green hair twins, Rua and Ruka, for Christmas. As they did their window shopping, Aki's and Ruka's Signer marks started glowing, and they winced in pain.

"Ruka! Aki-neesan! Why are the marks started glowing?" Rua asked in confusion.

"I-I really don't know," Ruka shook her head as she answered. Suddenly, four black duel runners, each with different color rims, blue, green, red, and yellow, pass by them. Aki and the twins took notice of them as they drove away.

"Woah, who are they? They seem to be driving really fast!" Rua shouted.

Aki looked back at her Signer mark, "Maybe they're the reason why are marks started reacting."

She looked back to the scene and gasped. Aki saw Yusei, Crow, and Jack (who was driving few meters away from them) on their duel runners chasing after the black ones.

"Yusei, Crow, Jack... they're chasing after them," Ruka pointed out.

"But why?" Rua asked.

Aki thought for a moment and insisted, "I'm not sure, but let's go after them and see. Something must have gone wrong."

The twins nodded in agreement and ran along with Aki to chase after the three guys.

XXXX

A lot of chaos started happening in the Neo Domino City. The speed chase involving four duelists in their black duel runners have caught everyone's attention. One of them, the one that was riding the black runner with blue rims, was the one being chased. Yuna was desperately trying to lose track of the other three behind her. But no matter how fast she drive, or how many possible turn she made, they were still behind her. One of the duelist, wearing black all over similar to Yuna's, except with green outlines, managed to catch up to her and drove next to her. Yuna's eyes widened as she recognize the green eyes through his helmet.

"Well, well, looks like I managed to catch up to you," he smirked at her.

"Terry!" Yuna gasped. She gripped the handle of her duel runner.

"Listen Yuna, we can do this in an easy way or a hard way," Terry convinced Yuna, "Just give us the card and I promise you won't have to get hurt."

Yuna angrily gritted her teeth and shouted, "To the hell with that! I'm not giving it to you! Just get out of my sight!" She shoved Terry's duel runner with hers and droved away. Terry wobbled for a bit, but manage to regain his control of his duel runner.

"Tch, stubborn girl," Terry drew a card from his slot, "Fine, we'll do this in the hard way. Go, ZW- Eagle Claw (ATK 2000, DEF 1200)!" Terry summoned his monster on his duel runner and materialized a two headed bird, with red feathers and golden wings. The Eagle Claw swooped down behind Yuna, and grab her shoulders with its claws, trying to lift her off her duel runner. Yuna winced in pain as the bird monster dug its claw deep into her skin, but that didn't stop her from holding on to her duel runner. She swerved her duel runner side to side, cause the ZW-Eagle Claw to lose its grip and fly off. However, it still coming back at her.

Yuna drew her card and materialized it., "Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, attack ZW-Eagle Claw!" The bluish, silver dragon appeared again and destroyed the Eagle Claw by shooting out icy, blue blast from its mouth. Terry glared at her and continued to chase after Yuna. Crowds started forming when they saw duel monsters fighting each other. Realizing that they were real monsters, and two duelist started rushing towards them, the crowds scattered in panic, wanting to get away from the dangerous scene. At that time, Yuna notice that Terry is chasing after her, and she drew another card.

"Activating a trap card, Mirror Force!" Crystal wall appeared, blocking Terry from reaching Yuna. That was when Terry was force to stop his duel runner. The two people stopped behind him. Terry angrily gritted his teeth and started cussing under his breath.

Meanwhile, Yuna finally managed to get away from Terry and the others, but the trouble doesn't stop there. Crowds were still in panic, running around the street due to the scene. Among the crowds, a woman was trying to get to safety when a girl behind her, supposedly her little daughter, tripped in a middle of a street and started crying. The mother notice her daughter left behind the street and try to run back to get her. However, the crowds on the opposite direction pushed her away in panic, separating the mother and daughter. Yuna kept on driving on the street and notice the little girl in the middle of the street. The worst part is that she was about to run her over. Fortunately, Yuna quickly steered her duel runner, which made a load screech voice, away from the little girl, who managed to get up and went to her mother. Unfortunately, Yuna completely lost control of her duel runner.

CRASH!

The jet black hair girl drove into a nearby building and severely crash into a wall. Yuna was sent flying out from her duel runner and crash on to the ground, landing on her side. Few seconds later, she tried to get up herself, but her strength fail her due to the fact she was severely injured. Her vision began to blur.

_Shit,_ she thought, _can't...pass out... like this. I must..._

Yuna blacked out.

**Author's note: Okay, just to let you know, the reason I refer Yuna as a he during the duel is because Yusei and Crow didn't know that Yuna (aka mysterious duelist) is actually a girl at first. Also, I decide to use an Ice Barrier deck for Yuna, for that it kinda resembles her at some point. This is just an FYI, but I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget R&R!**


End file.
